sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Popper's Penguins
the movie stars Jim Carrey as Thomas "Tom" Popper, Jr. Henry Keleman as Young Tom Popper, Jr. Dylan Clark Marshall as Younger Tom Popper, Jr. Carla Gugino as Amanda Popper Madeline Carroll as Janie Popper Maxwell Perry Cotton as Billy "Bill" Popper Angela Lansbury as Selma Van Gundy Desmin Borges as Daryl Philip Baker Hall as Mr. Franklin Dominic Chianese as Mr. Reader Clark Gregg as Nat Jones Ophelia Lovibond as Pippi Jeffrey Tambor as Mr. Gremmins David Krumholtz as Kent James Tupper as Rick Frank Welker as The Voice of Captain, Nimrod, Lovey, Loudy, Bitey, Stinky & Other Penguin Offspring Brian T. Delaney as Yong Tom Popper Sr. Mr. Popper's Penguins is a 2011 American family comedy film distributed by 20th Century Fox, directed by Mark Waters, produced by John Davis, co-produced by Davis Entertainment Company and Dune Entertainment, written by Sean Anders, John Morris and Jared Stern with music by Rolfe Kent and starring Jim Carrey, Carla Gugino, Madeline Carroll, Maxwell Perry Cotton, Angela Lansbury, Desmin Borges, Philip Baker Hall, Dominic Chianese, Clark Gregg, Ophelia Lovibond, Jeffrey Tambor, David Krumholtz, Henry Keleman, Dylan Clark Marshall with Frank Welker and James Tupper. It was loosely based on the children's book of the same name. The film was originally slated for a release on August 12, 2011, but was moved up to June 17, 2011.3 The film received mixed reviews from critics and it earned $187.3 million on a $55 million budget. Thomas Popper (Jim Carrey), is a divorced real estate entrepreneur whose father traveled around the world during his childhood in the 1970s. He learns that his father has died during an adventure to Antarctica. The following week, a crate containing a gentoo penguin, named Captain, shows up at his door as a souvenir from his father’s last adventure. A few days later, five more penguins arrive. Popper intends to give them away but changes his idea when his children, Janie (Madeline Carroll) and Billy (Maxwell Perry Cotton), think that the animals are Billy's birthday present. At work, Popper is given the task of buying Tavern on the Green, the only privately owned real estate in Central Park that is an old restaurant where he used to eat with his father when he was a child. However, its elderly owner, Selma Van Gundy, will only sell it to a person of true value. Popper has unsuccessful meetings with her, and she refuses to sell the restaurant to him. Having the penguins around helps Popper become closer to his children. He also begins dating their mother, Amanda Popper again. The penguins lay three eggs. Two eggs hatch, and one doesn’t. Popper becomes obsessed with seeing the last egg hatch, losing his job. Popper realizes that the egg can’t be hatched so he decides to donate the penguins to the New York Zoo. Then, he is re-employed but his children and ex-wife are disappointed by his decision. Popper finds a lost letter from his father telling him to hold his children close and love them. Popper asks his children and ex-wife to help him get the penguins back from the zoo. They find the penguins, free them and they get away and flee to the tavern. Upon seeing how Popper had reunited his family and saved the penguins, Van Gundy sells him the restaurant. Popper decides to renovate and reopen the restaurant. Popper and his family travel to Antarctica with the penguins, allowing them to live with their own kind. Popper's first penguin, Captain, reveals to have laid another egg. Popper tells his children that they'll visit them when the baby is born. Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Jim Carrey Category:Frank Welker